Dimentio
Dimentio is one of Count Bleck's minions in the video game, Super Paper Mario. He is Count Bleck's "dimension bending mercenary". Unknown to anybody but himself, Dimentio was playing Count Bleck. His plan throughout the game is extremely twisted. At the beginning of the game, Dimentio suspects Mario is the hero predicted in the Dark Prognosticus, the book that predicts catyclysmic things that will happen in the future. To test this, he short-circuits Fracktail and watches the two battle. Dimentio concludes that Mario is the first hero, so he assumes Peach is the second hero. He sends Peach, who was being held prisoner in Count Bleck's Castle, to Flipside, so Mario and Peach can unite. He also sends Bowser to the Bitlands, because he concluded Bowser was the third hero, although this is never explicitly stated in the game. In the Bitlands, Dimentio duels Mario and Co. in Dimension D. He is defeated, giving him more proof the trio were the first three heros. He did not get to free Luigi in time, for Luigi was brainwashed by Nastasia first during his escape. Dimentio, knowing Luigi is the fourth hero, contemplates how he will be able to get rid of the-now "Mr. L" and reunite him with the trio. While he thinks, he tests Mario and Co. again, watching O'Chunks battle them once, and then again by O'Chunks, who this time was mind-controlled by Dimentio. This more than proves to Dimentio they are the heros. Dimentio then got his plan figured out. He managed to get Mimi and Mr. L to go AWOL and ambush the heros in a world minutes away from destruction. Mimi bought the time to make sure the world was obliterated, and then Mr. L ambushed the heros in the world of nothing. Afterwards, Dimentio kills Mr. L, releasing him of his brainwashing and sending him to the Underwhere. Dimentio then sends Mario and Co. to the Underwhere in Flipside, for two reasons. One, to reunite with Lugi, so they could defeat Count Bleck, and two, to restore the Pure Heart that was obliterated in the world of nothing, killing two birds with one stone. After obtaining the eight Pure Heart, the heros, now at full strength, set out for Castle Bleck. Bowser and Peach were lost earlier in the Castle, and Dimentio challenges them to a "game" of tag. After the end, Dimentio reveals his intentions of betraying Count Bleck and what he has done to help them, in an attempt to get the Mario Bros. to join him. After they refuse, he challenges Luigi to a duel, in which Luigi wins, but Dimentio traps himself and Luigi in a Dimension Forcefield, and blows themselves up, but this was just a ploy. Dimentio knocked Luigi unconsious, and planted a mind control seed in his brain. Peach and Bowser, who are still alive, find Luigi, still unconsious, and meet up with Mario to defeat Count Bleck. After they defeat him, Dimentio hurls an Energy Ball at the count, but Nastasia takes the hit instead, knocking her out. Dimentio then tells the heros thank you for taking care of Count Bleck and using up the Pure Hearts on him. At this point, he reveals Luigi's sprout and takes control of him. Luigi and the Chaos Heart are fused together and form Super Dimentio. Dimentio then teleports Tippi, Nastasia, and Count Bleck to Dimension D. Tippi and Bleck revitalize the Pure Hearts and send them to Mario, weakening Super Dimentio, making him vulnerable. Dimentio is defeated, and leaves behind a portion of his power to control the Chaos Heart before being obliterated. Tippi and Bleck, out of pure love, are able to dispell the Chaos Heart. Dimentio did all of this to ensure the end of all worlds and create "perfect" new ones of which he is the god of. Category:Heroes